


Cereal Box

by PrettyDracoMalfoy



Series: Yangyang and Hendery's Supermarket love story [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Baby Renjun, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, and yangyang just wanted to defeat mercer frey, baby chenle, i guess, kun just wanted to make dumplings, short hendery, tall yangyang, this is just me wanting to talk about how pretty hendery is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyDracoMalfoy/pseuds/PrettyDracoMalfoy
Summary: "thank you for the help but I think I can handle this," and with that he was back to facing the shelf - lucky blighter - head tilted up as he kept his eyes on the prize which were, now seeing it clearly, Lucky Charms. "I don't think you can though?" I smugly remarked. Sudden spurt of confidence unbeknownst to where it came from. I quietly chuckled to myself, finding his endeavor whimsical and faintly endearing. "you think this is funny don't you?" He snapped his head around back at me, catching a glimpse of the playful expression I was wearing before it warped into a face that said 'I would never!' "I'll show you!" with a skittish eye roll, he brought his focus back on the cereal at the top. Ah yes, the stubbornness his little brother was talking about is starting to show and genuinely it's the cutest thing he's seen all day.or Yangyang just wants to help Hendery get the cereal box from the top shelf but he's too 'independent' to accept the assistance Yangyang is offering.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Series: Yangyang and Hendery's Supermarket love story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824292
Kudos: 26





	Cereal Box

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely see fics that sort of have a Bottom Hendery feel to it. So I wrote one myself so I can feed my need for such. I hope this fic will suffice. I'm not that good of a writer but I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry if I made Yangyang and Chenle like hate each other, they don't. I just find that kind of relationship between siblings adorable and funny.
> 
> Also Chenle and Renjun are like six or seven years old in this story.
> 
> also when you see this g-d it means god

**Yangyang's POV**

  
  
  
  
"Yangyang can you go buy our groceries?"  
  


  
  
"Yangyang!!!"  
  


  
  
"Yangyang!!!"  
  


  
  
"Yangyang!?! Did you even hear me?" Kun, my older brother/mom asked, tone snappy and a bit impatient. Of course I heard him, it's hard not to when he uses that motherly tone on me. He was currently in the kitchen, wiping away the left over grime from earlier's meal put together. Muttering words of struggle as he wrestled with the stubborn stains that just seem to not go away.  
  
  
  
"We've run out of food for supper," he raised his head up from the kitchen stove though his hand was still mindlessly rubbing the rug he was holding, seemingly determined to make the stove top spotless. "I'm craving for some dumplings, how about you?"  
  
  
  
Really? We've just finished having lunch and you're already thinking of what to gobble down later. I hummed as an approval, not giving much of my attention since the only thing worth my attention is Mercer Frey - a video game character - and how I'm gonna defeat this fool. I continued to keep my eyes glued at the TV while my movements mirror the actions of my player, immersed as ever. I really don't wanna lose this battle, I've been trying to finish off this nuisance of a character for so long and every time I do, I fail miserably.  
  
  
  
My palms are getting clammy and the controller is slowly slipping out of my hold but that won't keep me from destroying you Mercer Frey. Though I am starting to get nervous and the familiar need to take a dump is coming back as I attempt to dodge the attacks of my sworn enemy.  
  
  
  
"I really need you to go to the grocery store Yangyang..." oh that doesn't sound good. Kun trailing off his sentence like that is not good... But I'm starting to actually defeat him, Mercer Frey. I've already passed the part in the battle where I lose time and time again and Victory is just there by the finish line with its hands open, waiting for me, ready to embrace me and give me the satisfaction of winning, and I'm all for it. Forget Kun and his vexing tonality. I'm just gonna have to deal with him and his nagging later because at this moment I have a game to win.  
  
  
  
By now, I'm already torching Mercer's arse, just a little bit more and he'll drop dead and be one with the other corpses that are scattered on the ground. Triumph has never felt so close,  
  
  
  
Torch here. Torch there and hey! why's the screen black?  
  
  
  
Coming out of my frenzy haze, I swiftly stood up from my seat, my eyes come into being a flickering mess.  
  
  
  
What just happened?  
  
  
  
I was winning!  
  
  
  
"Now that I've got you're attention," oh... why am I even surprised, I should have seen this coming, I should've known that Kun was gonna do something like this. He popped out from behind the TV with a victorious smile, that I should have been sporting by now if he hadn't done me dirty, and within his left hand, he held the plug.  
  
  
  
"Kun!!! Why did you do that?! I was about to win!" Forget honorifics, I'm beyond livid and I need him to know that. I feel disrespected and, still looking at the plug, I feel like I was just taken off my life support.  
  
  
  
"Shutting the telly off appeared to be the only way to get you looking at me." Kun let the plug fall onto the floor as he strode over to me. "and it did." He patted the side of my face like what every mom does when their child has fall sullen. As much as I want to throw a tantrum and refuse to go out and do the task given to me, I can't. Not only will it be embarrassing for me, a grown ass man, to pout and sulk.... but I too also want dumplings for supper later... besides I don't really have a choice but to do it when Kun mandates me "Now go do the grocery," He fishes something out from his pocket, assuming it to be money for the viands. That theory is soon proven when Kun rams his wallet onto my chest, unexpectedly knocking the wind out of me. "also bring chenle with you," He strolled back into the kitchen, most likely to start preparing for the feast he is to endow us upon later. "go buy him ice cream." I roll my eyes at that.  
  
  
  
"Spoiling the brat, as per usual." I didn't really mean to sound petty, but it just came out as that. But in my defense, Kun always does this with Chenle, he baby's the life out of him and I'm sure, if the time comes, he'd drop everything in a heartbeat for him, even if he was holding a puppy, a cat, heck maybe even a baby itself. Duly expect it to be on the floor.  
  
  
  
Purposely tramping my my feet as I move to grab my shoes, opting to have on a pair of boots to keep my feet warm from the wintry weather of Seoul.  
  
  
  
"Yangyang, _HE_ is six" I know. "Spoiling him is _my_ job." g-d! why'd you have to make it sound like this should be obvious to me. "now run along. I want to finish cooking before the others comes home." he dismissively waves his hand at me, deeming our conversation over and done with. Nothing else I can do when he does that so I comply and I scuttle off to Chenle's room. Knocking before entering because even if I slightly despise him, I still respect peoples privacy.  
  
  
  
"Get dressed, we're off to the store."  
  
  
  
"YEY! ICE CREAM!"  
  
  
  
Prearranged. Disappointed but not surprised. Might as well buy myself one while we're at it.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
"Yangyang gege!!! Are we done? I wanna go home!!!" I think I might just explode. Chenle, the little imp that he is, has been whingeing on and on about how tired he is, or how bored he'd become. In all honesty, I couldn't give less than two fucks on how he's feeling. Be fatigued if you may be, but please! don't make my ears fall off when you're doing so. I feel like I might just go deaf and weirdly enough, I prefer if I did, rather than hearing this absolute torture.  
  
  
  
"Just a little more and will be on our merry way." I tried not to sound too condescending but would it even matter if I were, he's six, he wouldn't even know I was patronizing him, even if I were to slap it across his face.  
  
  
  
"You have been saying saying that but we're still here." Chenle's face looks blank. Like he's the one done with my shit. My eye twitched at that. The audacity of this kid. If only Kun could see just how much of a two faced whippersnapper Chenle is. Then he'd understand why I detest him so much.  
  
  
  
"Fine," I unclasped the hook from Chenle's child harness - which in my opinion, he is too old for - from the loop of my belt. I coiled the line that once used to connect me and Chenle, and with a chuffed face I said "Why don't you go look around and explore, find something you want to buy." Ignorant as it may be, I don't care. At this juncture, I will do anything and everything to finish off this grocery list without the boisterous complaints of this little devil. May it bring a wigging Kun later on, at least I can avoid that by simply confining myself in my room, behind my esteemed door that never fails to block out whatever hullabaloo the outside world concocts.  
  
  
  
"Really?" like a switch, Chenle changed and back was the face of innocence he only seems to manifest when he's excited or intrigued or when Kun is around. But in this case, he is very much excited.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Now, bugger off" I replied flatly. "and be a hellion somewhere else." obviously I muttered that last part. I wouldn't want Chenle getting curious and asking Kun of the word I just called him. He, without a doubt, would give me a mouthful and Chenle will be right behind him with that shit eating grin that only appears whenever I get verbally chastised by Kun. That sadist twat.  
  
  
  
And then he was off on his merry way, I kept my eyes on him for a while as he pranced away from me, in spite of the fact that a small teeny-weeny pit of apprehensiveness is forming in my gut and I'm exceedingly second guessing this little plan of mine for gaining serenity.  
  
  
  
Serenity wouldn't feel so good when the guilt of losing Chenle starts to eat me up. Look, as much as I'd love to squash that little brat, he's a scamp, yes he is mischievous, annoying too but in a likable or amusing way.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Yangyang gege, I won't go too far." he assured. Appearing overly composed for a kid of his age. Was I talking aloud? or did he just read my mind? No... that can't be, he's six sodding years old Yangyang, pull yourself together. I bobbed my head as a silent response, an attempt to act cool and collected but it seemed to not come across as I hoped it to be when Chenle let out that ear-splitting dolphin laugh that never ceases to madden the naff out of me. Before completely losing him out of my sight, I gave him nasty wittle sneer, in which he too sent back at me, then with a sharp turn he was gone.  
  


  
  
Now... which one is better? Almond or Soy Milk?  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
At long last, I'm done. I've picked out all the ingredients Kun needs for his dumplings. I've got a tub of Ice cream for the devil incarnate and I've collected enough food to last us for a whole month, but me being the knowledgeable person I am, know that this will only last us a week. What? with Ten and Xioajun's leisure activity of binge eating and watching Docu series on Netlix, Me, Winwin and Chenle's bad habit of guzzling food when bored stiff and Kun's knack for cooking and his invariable need to keep his children - as he likes to call us - well fed and nourished, at all times.  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna get one hell of a workout out of this..." with a burdened sigh I pushed the cart to where the check out lane is, which is way over by the entrance. I start to trudge my way their, then the sudden feeling of forgetting something arises. But I've got everything that was on the list, even the ones that Kun could've forgotten to write down, like toilet paper, Febreze - cause we all know that's a must when living in an apartment full of boys - laundry powder, fabric softener and even waxing strips. Don't ask why. That's none of your business.  
  
  
  
So what am I failing to recall?  
  
  
  
There was a tug at my shirt. "Yangyang gege!!!" oh... that. Well, atleast he's here, I wouldn't have to find him myself. Thank g-d. Presumably, he might have found something he wanted to get, so of course, I had to check if it was affordable or not, I can't just buy it haphazardly. Kun might go - or already is - bankrupt.  
  
  
  
"Yangyang gege I want him." What?! him!? break my neck if I will, I spun my head in a haste and there encased in Chenle's arms - and also in encased in what used to be Chenle's child harness - is another cute little boy. Chenle you berk. You can't just buy people. "Chenle.... darling," that sounded rum "we can't buy him... That's not how things work." I looked at the charming boy. He had black hair that was neatly swept to the side, small round cheeks - lightly dusted with pink - and large eyes that seems to twinkle under the old supermarket lights. Where on g-ds earth did Chenle find him?  
  
  
  
"no. he already promised to be mine when I promised you would help him." Bewildered. absolutely bewildered. Not just at how Chenle manages to sort of inveigle his way into making this boy 'his' but also at how Chenle manages to catch someone before him. Now I'm starting to think that world favors Chenle just as much Kun does.  
  
  
  
"Okay, fine. How may I be of assistance to you," feeling a bit inquisitive myself. I'll go along with this "and you're consort." Let's see where this takes me. I know I should be heading home and provide the needed components for Kun's dish.... but, this is indubitably interesting than helping Kun and hearing him rant about how making your own dumplings are better than buying premade ones. I lent out my hand for the little boy to take, just like an escort would to a royal, and kept the my other on the handle of the trolley. "Do lead the way," with a nod from the two pickney, the two of them started walking. Chenle's little affianced tugged at my palm as if telling me to hurry up before something bad happens and I guess it will happen soon, seeing as how his expression is contorted in a brood. Beginning to feel concern as well, I matched the pace of the nipper's pitter patter.  
  
  
  
It didn't t take a great distance, just a few twist and turns through the the market aisles and then there it was? I guess? We stopped just by the end of long white shelves and is presently looking at a man in the middle of the hall, striving to boost himself up on the lower shelf. Reaching for a cereal box at the top. To be frank with you, it was a little amusing. Adorable even. Furthermore, he was already on the tips of his tippy toes, while already being elevated and he still couldn't bring himself reach it though. Barely even grazing it.  
  
  
  
"that's my brother," and the little boy speaks. I now see the resemblance of the two, stature-wise. "my brother has a very strong sense of independency and would avoid to ask for help as much as he possibly could." perplexed and astonished was all I felt at that moment. I did not expect him to explain his brother and the situation he's in as such. Big words for a tiddly boy. "and I worry for him, once and while his independence turns into stubbornness and it ends with him either disappointed and/or hurt, but it's usually the latter."  
  
  
  
"okay kiddie, slow down. You lost me at independence." I let go of his hand and the trolley, my eyes, for some reason, still glued at the ever so struggling male. "what do you want me to do?" an unexpected and unneeded groan erupts from Chenle's throat. "help him, obviously." He said as if it wasn't apparent for me enough. "Umm. Attitude mister," I rolled my eyes, which I reckon, the little boy found amusing because he soon let out a toothy smile. oh! would you look at that. He has a little snaggletooth. "I need _you_ good sir," he brought his mitt just above my knee and patted it "to grab the box of cereal for my brother." Now that is how you should answer a question. Proper and respectful. I gave Chenle a look, conveying the words of 'Learn from him' without really saying it. But, as might be expected from the little fiend, he mockingly mimicked the face I made and jutted out his tongue. Then snappily ordered me with a "Get on with it!"  
  
  
  
"Tetchy are we?" I scoffed at him. "you know you still have 12 years before Kun allows you to date?" I smirked. "so don't get too excited." and with that being said, I left in a scuffle, apathetic to whatever that hellhound has as a comeback.  
  
  
  
Nearing onto the brother, I begin to get the drift that he, just like the little boy Chenle has come to like, is charming? UGh! that came out a bit eldritch. If only you could see what I see then you would possibly agree as well. Just from his side profile, anyone can make out that this guy is an absolute catch. He had beautiful long thick eyelashes that appear to blow hurricanes whenever he blinked, a very well accentuated nose and high cheekbones that I'm positively sure were sculpted by the g-ds, and a natural pout to his lip, that looked like it begged to be smothered in kisses... (already thinking of kissing him, I see.) Not to mention, but will definitely mention, the smooth milky white expanse of his skin that peaks out from his uplifted sweater while he reaches for the breakfast food.  
  
  
  
As I close in on the outstretched man, my presence, thankfully, still not acknowledge. I cleared my throat and tapped his back, ignoring the way it left a warm tingle on the tip where it touched the male. "Do you need a hand?" I croaked out. Curse my inability to talk to cute boys. He, being slightly startled by my unforeseen query of assistance, clung onto the shelves for dear life and then silence and the sound of his labored breathing filled the air between him and I.  
  
  
  
"I apologize if I frightened you..." I lowly said, trying not raise the pitch of my voice any higher in fear of frightening him even more. I carried on to peer at him with watchful eyes. His ragged breath soon coming to a halt and is now calmer. He loosened his death grip on the ledge and hesitantly turned his head around in my direction and.... Blimey. This person is gorgeous. I don't believe him to be human. Not with that face, he isn't.  
  
  
  
"No, it's alright..." He assured with a smile that ultimately gave me a hard time breathing. Deep breathes Yangyang, deep breaths. It may also have been contagious, since I seem to catch myself smiling as well. "I just got a little spooked." the beaut followed up, his words lighting up in a chortle at the end. Which were, I can't believe I'am saying this, music to my ears. I can honestly listen to that all day, without ever getting tired or sick of it.  
  
  
  
"wow..." I think I said that aloud. Bugger. I am disappointed in myself. I can't believe, out of all the days, my brain chooses to be a pile of goo today, right when I'm in front of someone I find attractive and want to look my best to. Now he's gonna think I'm a loser, that I'm pathetic. Gone is his blessing of a smile and hello to the judgy faces I'm so overly familiar with- *giggles* WhAT?!  
  


  
I feel my legs wobble and my heart do back-flips. Did he just giggle? Like full on giggle? And is it just me or did that giggle sounded kind of flirty.  
  
  
  
"thank you for the help but I think I can handle this," and with that he was back to facing the shelf - lucky blighter - head tilted up as he kept his eyes on the prize which were, now seeing it clearly, Lucky Charms. "I don't think you can though?" I smugly remarked. A sudden spurt of confidence unbeknownst to where it came from surprised him and I, but mostly I. I quietly chuckled to myself, finding his endeavor whimsical and faintly endearing. "you think this is funny don't you?" He snapped his head around back at me, catching a glimpse of the playful expression I was wearing before I warped it into a face that said 'I would never!' "I'll show you!" he brought his focus back on the cereal at the top, more determined as ever. Ah yes, the stubbornness his little brother was talking about is starting to show and genuinely it's the cutest thing he's seen all day.  
  
  
  
Speaking of, I haven't noticed that the two young 'un were already by my side, along with the trolley. "why haven't you helped Hendery gege yet mister?" Hendery, huh that's a cute name. His little brother put forward with worry dripping off the sides and upon hearing this voice, the older turned to look at his sibling. "Really Renjun?" He looks disheartened, betrayed even. "What? you didn't want to ask for help _so I_ asked for you." The little boy crossed his arms, his lips jutting out in a pout. Chenle, presuming that he doesn't like it when his beloved got upset, wrapped his arms from behind Renjun and placed his chin atop of his head. "Mister just let Yangyang gege help you," Chenle let out with a sigh. "He's really tall." He added as matter of fact.  
  
  
  
"Yes, that is very true." Hendery gives me a once-over before turning back to look at the kids then back to the Cereal box. "But I'm already here, I might as well do it myself." and in unison. The two boys groaned, becoming miffed at the headstrong man. "He is impossible." Renjun whispered for only the three of us to hear.  
  
  
  
We held our breathe together as we eyed every movement that Hendery made, A few sharp intakes were made whenever Hendery made a frisky jump in an attempt to grab at carton but it seem to always lack. It was a petrifying sight to set forth, like at any given moment, he could slip and fall and, knock on wood it won't happen, hit his head. Not being able to watch any further, I diverted my gaze to his brother, which appeared to be also feeling the same way as me because he had his and Chenle's tiny little hands over his eyes. "gege! Just let Chenle's brother help you!" He cried out.

  
  
"No! I've got this!" -ooh he sounded frustrated. Maybe I should help.... Hendery went up a shelf, his legs come into being a noodle as it limped when he reached the second ledge, but it soon regained it's strength as he straightened his legs, going on his tippy toes again though this time he actually had hope because his hands were now so close to grazing the top of the box. A slither of delight and excitement came onto me out of the blue and right now I'm starting to root for Hendery and his excessive need to constantly prove his independency.

  
I continued to watch the events in front of me. My attention solely cemented on Hendery's figure. This was a pretty exciting, eventful day. I got to go outside, which I rarely do, spend the day with Chenle, which I rarely do too, cause why would I? and I got to meet this little boy, that Chenle wants to 'buy,' who also has this bewitching, self-sufficient, resolute brother. That, weirdly enough, seem to meet all of what I look for in a partner. In a much simpler term, _he's my type._  
  
  
  
Thank you Kun ge for unplugging the TV and making me do the grocery. I owe you big time.  
  
  
  
"I got it!" Hendery cheered at the top of his lungs, causing me to perk up from my musing. I trailed my eyes to his hand and, true to his word, he does got it, but not really? He has it, it's in his hand for sure, but it's still on the shelf, and he's clutching onto it rather than taking it. Furthermore Hendery is still high up in the shelves, squint and you might even see him vaguely trembling and moreover I'm pretty sure, observing as how his eyes scan at the floor below him, he's plotting a way to get down from the shelves without making a total fool of himself. Don't worry love, I'll still find you enchanting even if you fall flat on your bum.  
  
  
  
Reckon he finally decided to come down, he drew a deep breath and brought one of his foot back down, at a snail's pace, at the shelf below him, his foot expectantly feeling that it's going to steady him but I guess it had other plans when instead of allowing Hendery to keep his foot there, It slipped. He slipped. Hendery Slipped and, like in the movies, everything went in slow - motion and my mind went blank. I briskly looked to my side in hopes that Renjun might know what to do, he's smart, he wouldn't let his brother fall... however I think he might, Renjun seem to have given up because he had a _'I knew this would happen but you didn't listen to me so now you're on your own.'_ face, I turned my gaze at Chenle, who was drilling heart shaped holes on the side of Renjun's disappointed face. I don't even know what I expected from him. It's not like he would care about the cascading man, so the chances of him chipping in were low to none at all.  
  
  
  
Back to Hendery's plummeting form near it's inevitable doom on the floor. I can't really see his face since he has his back to me but that doesn't stop me from thinking that his face could be mustering horror and despondent, despondent either at his brother for not coming to his rescue - like he even could, not with his elfin stature and lanky arms his not - or at himself for being so mulish over letting someone help him. G-d, why didn't I just help him get the damn cereal box from the start, it isn't even that hard for me to reach, I could've gotten it in 10 seconds tops and, perhaps, all I would've had to deal with, right now, is Hendery's scrutinizing gaze. Not this. What should I do?! What should I flippin' do?!  
  
  
  
"oh for crying out loud!" a pair of small - but surprisingly strong - hands pushed me forward, prompting me to close in on the descending man and as instinct when something is falling in front of you, I brought my arms up, awaiting for the impact that Hendery's back will bestow upon me, my chest and my lungs. Knocking the air out of me two times - three if you count the time I first laid my eyes on Hendery - in a day is not salutary for my health and I fear it may effect me in the long run.  
  
  
  
As I prepare for the collision, my attention remained on him, I toughen up my arms and steady my stance so I too won't come crashing down when I manage to catch him. Then the familiar feeling of being winded hit me, Hendery had his back to my front now and I have my arms wrapped around his waist, his eyes shut, possibly still waiting for his rump to come in contact with the ground. Which is now improbable because he's in my arms and when he notices that he bolts his eyes open and tilts his head up at me. Our eyes meet again, confused and flustered is what he is now, and I can tell not because of his reddening face or the crease between his eyebrows but because of his eyes, expressive little things. Captivating too as I wrestle between looking away from him and looking even closer - in a non-creepy way - at him, but sad to say it's a loosing battle and my new found simpery for the man in front of me won. It's not that bad anyways, what? Looking at such beauty is a blessing, predominantly at this proximity.  
  
  
"Uhh... gege?" I don't hear that, _I choose not to_. The only thing I hear is the rapid drumming of my heart. Someone tugs at the hem of my shirt, it could be Renjun or Chenle but I don't care because I don't feel it. The only thing _I choose to_ feel is the cozy warmth that's emitting from the place our touches meet, which is all over because I'm practically back-hugging him.  
  
  
  
"Yangyang gege I think-"  
  
  
  
He's even more breathe-taking up close. Literally, I'm gasping for air. He is unnecessarily pretty. His hair is as soft as a feather, I can feel it whisk against my collarbone like a brush but instead of leaving a trail of paint, it leaves a mild tickle. His skin is white as snow and his lips is as red as a rose, and yes I chose to describe Hendery in the same way as Snow White because why not? It seems fitting. Then there's his eyes, dark as the night sky and sparkly like the stars that scatter across it, yet somehow the stars in his eyes shine brighter, more luminescent than the ones up there. My breath hitches as I catch those said eyes flicker to my lips then back up to my sight. If I'm correct with what I assume Hendery wants me to do, then I'm all ears. Sign me up cause I won't let the chance of kissing a gorgeous fellow, like him, slip through my fingers.  
  
  
  
Testing out the waters, I unhurriedly inched myself towards him, still giving him enough space and time to back away from me if I misread him. But then he closed his eyes and puckered his lips, waiting patiently for mine to meet his, and I'm pleased because aside from getting his message correctly, he wants what I want too. So I closed my eyes and this time my hands are tight around him, almost as if I was touch-starved. I can finally feel Hendery's small puffs of breath against my face, letting me know that I'm almost there, that my lips are about to make contacts with Hendery's and-  
  
  
  
"So this is what's taking you so long." oh fuck! I know that voice. Why is he here? That impatient little git.

We both opened our eyes at the same time, sending him an apologetic look as I hesitantly loosened my hold on him. I'm sorry doll. As much as I want to kiss you til' your lips bruise. I don't want to do it in front of my older brother. I spun my head towards my cock block of an older brother and..... oh dear, he's not alone, Ten, Xiaojun and Winwin is behind him and is mocking me with over exaggerated snogging faces and loud smooching noises. Why is the world so cruel?  
  
  
  
"Hendery?! What on g-d's green earth is going on?!" A very tall and muscular man appeared from behind my brothers. He's smirking, not at me though at Hendery. I looked at him, hopeful that I can get an explanation to whom this man is through his expression... Thankfully, I did, Hendery is so easy to read, too easy. The same as from earlier, his face has turned red as tomato and is glowering at the towering man, but it was far from terrifying and more of precious so it does little to scare him. This resulted in him letting out a hybrid of a sigh and a groan while he turned around and buried his face further into my chest. Wanting nothing more than to disappear from the knowing gaze the tall man is giving him.  
  
  
  
_It's his brother... I think._

  
  
  
Well, at least I'm not going down from embarrassment alone.

**Author's Note:**

> The End!!! I hoped you liked it!!!


End file.
